


A Prince's Papers

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  At some point in the recent past papers belonging to a somewhat distant Prince relative of Sev's bearing curious magical formulas were uncovered, greatly to Voldemort's interest. however, until now they haven't been able to get anything to work. Someone thinks they've found a key to the puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Papers

Severus was proud. He was on a mission for the Dark Lord, all by himself, and it was a mission only he could perform. He carried the green scroll bag carefully, very conscious of it over his shoulder, very conscious of its soft dragon-hide and the papers it protected. He moved carefully lest he bend them.

The small cafe was quiet and elegant. He took a seat in a corner, away from the windows, as he had been instructed. He ordered tea, with milk and sugar.

"So, a Prince, are you? Let me see." The man looking down at him was immensely tall and thin with fine clothes and a finer distinguished nose.

Severus stood, remembering his best Malfoy-taught manners. "Yes, sir."

He laid the papers before the man, who brought out a gilded deck of wizard playing cards. Some of the symbols he had pored over matched them, and Severus diligently and exactly wrote down the co-ordinates of the cards from which their permutations arose. The man copied Severus' papers in a neat hand.

He wondered about the man, but knew better than to ask. It was his to exchange only - the information Voldemort had from his family for the design of the man's enigmatic cards. There was always danger, but some small almost-buried part of him wanted to ask as a child would, "Are you my grandfather? My great uncle?"

He was too disciplined, and was not offered so much as the man's name.


End file.
